The present disclosure relates to a projection display that performs image display using a projection lens.
An optical module as one of the major components of a projector (projection display) is typically configured of an illumination optical system (illuminating system) including a light source, and a projection optical system including a light modulation device and a projection lens.
In the field of such projectors, a small (palm-sized) and lightweight, portable projector called microprojector is beginning to be widespread. In addition, a projector incorporating an auto focus (AF) mechanism is currently proposed in order to improve user convenience (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 3960972).